The invention relates to a chemiluminescent apparatus that provides a fluorescent/luminescent effect in a darkened environment and provides a means to engage consumable objects or to mount a comestible article, including garnish and fruit added to a beverage to make the beverage appearance and desirability more attractive to the consumer.
Numerous glow in the dark novelty devices are known. These devices, which are commonly referred to as light sticks, are typically used as necklaces, bracelets, wands and the like. These devices are also known to be used as drink stirrers.
Glow in the dark elements are also known for use as olive spikes. These, however, are limited to battery-powered elongated, spear-like elements. Such devices are relatively expensive due to the electronic circuitry, typically LED lighting devices, and power sources (batteries).
Accordingly, there is a need for an olive spike of entertainment value as well as providing a hand tool of combined entertainment value with utility purpose. Desirably, such a novelty glow spike serves as a fluorescent/luminescent device in a darkened environment such as in a food and/or beverage establishment as a source of illumination, partial though the illumination may be. More desirably such a novelty chemiluminescent spike device is activated by the user as desired.